Dramione
by uneanonymegirlfic
Summary: La guerre est terminé , les préjugés envolés , l'amour abordé . Hermione et Draco revienne pour leurs septième année à Poudlard l'école des sorciers .Mais se qu'il ne savent pas s'est que leurs professeurs leur cache un lourd secret , un secret qui les concerne particulièrement eux .Alors les serpents et les lions devront s'allier pour pourvoir sauver chacun leur amie . Des a
1. Prologue

La guerre est enfin derrière nous . Tout était rentré dans l'ordre : la plus par des mangemort sont à Askaban , ceux restants étant traqués par les autorités magiques, cependant les Malefoy (censé être une famille de mangemort), Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson furent épargnés puisqu'il s'est avéré qu'il était des espions pour l'ordre .

Rare en étant les membres connaissant ce secret en fait à par Mcgonagall et Rogue personne n'était au courant enfin si Dumbledore mais notre ancien directeur était mort de la main Severus : qui lui n'ait d'ailleurs pas mort de ses nombreuses morsures de serpent .

Ce fait bien deux semaines où le cauchemar s'est terminé car Voldemort est mort tué définitivement par Harry .

Et oui Harry, le survivant qui me sert meilleur ami s'est fiancé avec Ginevra Weasley alias Ginny, j'ai envie de vous dire « s'est pas trop tôt » car son fait comment dire : trois ans qu'ils se tournent aux tours .

Ron, n'en parlons pas .

Quant à moi Hermione Granger héroïne de guerre, meilleure amie du survivant, on n'a pas grand-chose à en dire : ma vie amoureuse ressemble au désert du Sahara à cause d'un certain Ronald Bilius Weasley .

Cet abruti de première m'avait embrassé et par la suite dit que cela ne voulait rien dire des tous, qu'il m'aime comme un frère peut aimer sa sœur, je cite « c'était un test pour savoir ce que je ressentais pour toi » voilà ce qu'il m'avait dit .

Voilà à quoi se résume ma vie .

Mais bientôt je reviendrai à Poudlard pour faire ma septième année en tant que préfète .


	2. Chapitre 1: poudlard

Nous nos trois héros et tous leur amies sur la voix 9-3/4 en départ du Poudlard Express.

Nos 4 compères essayent désespérément de monté dans le train mais tous les un mètres des élèves voulaient serrait la main des héros de guerre pour les remercier de leur courage et de leur sacrifice . « Sa devient insupportable les amies , je n'en peu plus de serrer toutes ces mains » râla Harry , « mon pauvre Harry cela ne fait que de commencer ». Mais soudain une jeune femme arriva « Monsieur Potter , je suis votre plus grande fan vous pouvez me signez un autographe sur le cou »demanda la ravissante jeune fille », « toi ne l'approche pas , s'est MON fiancé » cria Ginny , la pauvre fille pris peur et partie en courant .

Tandis que les 3 autres riaient aux éclats sous la jalousie de la rousse , elle , elle bougonnait sur la pseudo relation avec d'autres femme « ne t'inquiète pas Ginny tu es la seul et l'unique femme que j'aime », elle saute dans les bras de son futur marie en lui faisant un gros bisous sur la bouche sous les protestations de Ron .

Entre temps nous étions arrivé devant un wagon vide (se qui est très rare normalement ).

Ils s'assirent en attendant les autres .

« Salut vous allez bien » dirent Neville puis Luna d'un aire rêveur

« Oui sa va et vous »dit Hermione , « hé bien sa va pour le mieux » les nouveaux venue s'assirent ne silence .

Ginny le brisa ne le supportant pas en disant « Hermione est préfète , vous savez qui le sera avec elle ? », « sûrement un Serpentard ». Fin de la conversation .

Tous le monde vaguait à ses occupations : Luna lisait le chicaneur à l'envers , Ron , sa sœur , Harry et Neville parlaient quidditche et Hermione lisait un roman moldu.

Draco avait retrouvé dans les wagons Théodore Nott ,Daphné Greengreass , Pansy et Blaise . Il décida donc de s'assoir avec eux :ils parlerent de tous et de rien ...

Le voyage se passa donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur ( ça ne va pas durer ) pour les deux groupes .

Tous les élèves étaient installé dans la grande salle pendant la répartition des nouveaux enfants dans leur maison respectives : chez les Griffondors , il eu 7 nouveaux, chez serpentard 6 , chez poussoufle 4 et chez sairdaigle 5 .

La nouvelle directrice pris la parole : « cher ancien et nouveaux élèves , je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'école de sorcelleries . Je souhaiterais faire une minutes de silence pour toutes les personnes tomber lors de cette Elle marqua une pause ... terrible guerre .Tous les élèves se turent en la mémoire de tous nos héros tomber au combats .

Elle repris : « Je suis la directrice et professeur de métamorphose de cette établissement .Les professeurs elle pointa leur table

sont : Babbling Professeur d'études des runes ,Bibine

Professeur de vol et également arbitre de Quidditch ,Binns

Professeur d'histoire de la magie ,

Hagrid Professeur de soins aux créatures magiques,Burbage Professeur d'étude des Moldus ,Chourave

Professeur de botanique et

Directrice de la Maison Poufsouffle , Firenze

Professeur de divination partageant ses cours avec Trelawney ,

Flitwick Professeur de sortilèges et Directeur de la Maison Serdaigle , Rogue Professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal,

Pince Bibliothécaire , Pomfresh

Infirmière, Sinistra la Professeur d'astronomie , slugorn Professeur de potions , Vector Professeur d'arithmancie .

Cette année le corp enseignant et moi même avons décider de supprimé les préfets en chef et de laisser seulement deux préfets par maison ,les concernés sont priés de venir à mon bureau après le repas .

Je vous rappelles que il y a interdictions de sortir des dortoirs après 21 heures et interdiction d'aller vers la forêt interdites , pour savoir les autres règles nous vous invitons à vous renseigner chez Ruzard notre concierge , sur ceux bonne appétit .Elle claque des mains et le repas apparu comme par magie .

Les discutions allaient de bon train dans la grande salle .

À la table des Griffondor , le trio d'or raconter leur aventure de cavale pendant la guerre : l'épisode des raffleurs , du manoir Malfoy , à Gringotts...

Tandis que chez les Serpentard , Draco , Pansy et Blaise expliquaient leurs position d'espions dans la guerre aux ancien , comme aux nouveaux élèves .

Après les repas , nos quatre préfets montèrent au bureau de la directrice.

Bien entendu en arrivant devant la statue les choses se sont corsées entre Granger et Malfoy ( les pauvres ils savent pas se qui va leur arriver ) comme d'habitude Draco commença par l'insulter de sang de bourb , tandis que Hermione l'insultait de fouine peroxydé . « fils à son papa », « sale buisson de birbenta, d'où tu te permet de m'insulter ». « Figure toi que je me suis autoriser toute seul ,puisque je n'ai pas de conte à rendre à une merde de troll », « tu me dois le respecter sang de bourb , fais gaffe à toi » , « c'est une menace Malfoy ! De toute façon tu vas faire quoi tu vas appeler ton papa adorer pour me torturer » ria t'elle .

Cela aura dégénérer une nouvelle fois si la directrice n'était pas arriver alertée par les cris de ces deux meilleurs élèves .

A ce moment là , elle était sur que le plan serait vouée à l'échec.

« Cela suffis vous n'avez pas honte vous disputer comme de vulgaire chiffonnier » cria t'elle

« S'est quoi un chiffonnier » demanda Draco .

Tandis que la Griffondor se moqua de son ignorance sur les moldus, ignorant les remarque acide de Draco à son égard la jeune femme se ré concentra sur la directrice .

Mcgonagall était totalement excédé par leurs comportements d'enfant et non d'adulte .

« Bon chers enfants dit elle ironiquement si je vous est promu préfet s'est une raison simple :cette année , j'exige un rapprochement entre les quatre maison »les préfets de Poussouffle et Serdaigle contestèrent .

« Bien entendu que le plus difficile à faire sera de rapprocher les Serpentard et Griffondor ennemie depuis toujour puis que les Poussouffle et les Serdaigle s'entendent merveilleusement bien ». Le poufsouffle et la Serdaigle présent se regardèrent ravis des commentaires de la directrice sur leurs maisons respectives quant à Draco et Hermione eu étaient désespéré par cette soudaine demande de leur professeur.

« Je rappelle que votre rôle est de donner l'exemple » dit elle en regardant avec intérêt Malfoy.

« Les rondes seront faites par groupe de deux : je vous laisse les faire vous même . »

Tout de suite Nicos Abbot le préfet de poussoufle et Hannah Clairet la préfète de Serdaigle se mirent ensemble .

Laissant la lionne et le serpent ensemble « je refuse , je ne me met pas avec Granger » dit Malfoy en articulant chaque syllabe.Macgonnagal lui répondit durement et strictement « Monsieur Malfoy, ce n'ai pas vous qui choisissez les groupes , je pris donc de vous taire » .

Elle lui a bien rabaisser le caquet la Mcgo, bien fait pour lui pensa Hermione et oui ne notre Miss je sais tous préféré jubilait .

« Donc dans l'année , il y aura trois bal : celui de noel , celui de Pâques et celui de la saint Valentin que vous devrait organiser.

Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! »termina t'elle .

Les quatre élèves partirent chacuns leur tour en souhaitant une bonne soirée à la directrice .

Mcgonagall (après que les élèves soit TOUS sorties ) se tourna vers un tableau vide « Albus ! » le portrait appelé arriva « Minerva pourquoi tous se bouckant ! » demanda l'ancien directeur .

« Sa y est le plan est en marche mais ils étaient encore entrain de se disputer » lâcha t'elle lacement « se nais pas grave ,mais avez vous reçu les lettres ? » , « oui je reçu leurs deux lettes mais je vous le dis votre plan est ... », « vous pouvez le dire », « foireux » « mais non non il faut continuer n'oublié pas la légende».

Et oui la directrice et l'ancien directeur de Poudlard maniganceaient quelle que chose mais quoi (t'elle est la question Jacki) .

Bon voilà fin du premier chapitre qui fut long à écrire ️ sinon j'espère qu'il vous a plus et à samedi prochain pour la suite .

Léo.


	3. Chapitre 2: kich , shoot and dodge

Dringdring fit le réveille . Hermione lui donna un coup de poing pour le faire taire et se boucha les oreille avec son oreiller .

Son premier jour de cours allait commencer et elle était déjà soulée du réveille que lui imposait sa scolarité.

Alors à contre cœur , elle se leva de son lit en bousculant un pattenrond somnolant :

"Au pardon mon petit minet adoré je ne voulais pas te réveiller" mais comme réponse notre petit chat roux lui griffa la main "aïe sa va pas la tête , tu m'as griffé espèce de sale chat de gouttière !"

Après cette légère altère cation entre le maître et son compagnon , Hermione partit sous la douche .

Quand elle entendit Ginny l'appelait «mioneeeee dépêche toi on va être en retard », « Au! ça va quand s'est toi on te dit rien alors pourquoi quand s'est moi » la rousse la coupa « Hermione , tu ne passe jamais plus de dix minutes sous la douche alors forcément ... ».De la douche on entendit un soupir .

Hermione sortit pour la rejoindre habillé d'une robe de sorcier , coiffé d'une tresse lache et maquillée avec un peu de mascara et les sourcils faits . « Que tu es belle dit son amie c'est pour une occasion ... non attend pour un garçon », « euh non Ginny tu te fais des films repondit le brune agacé du comportement de sa meilleur amie « c'est juste que j'en es assez de ressembler à un vieux épouvantard embulant , et puis comme ça certain comprendrons que je suis une femme et pas QUE une Miss je sais tout »repondit t'elle sarcastiquement « mais tu n'ais pas une miss je sais tout »pauvre Hermione , elle devient parano pensa t'elle

Nos deux jeunes filles descendirent à la grandes salles pour prendre leurs petit déjeuner avec leur amies .

Pendant que Hermione triturait sa tartine de confiture de mirabelle en pensant à la réponse que les professeurs de la MARZALE-SCUOLA lui enverrait enfin si il lui réponde un jour .

«Et donc moi je vais me marier avec Rogue »dit Harry

-« À bas s'est bien ...attend quoi tu vas te marier avec Rogue cria t'elle ; toute la table des lions avaient entendu .

Harry était rouge de honte et bégayait :

-« Non non s'est pas se que vous croyez s'était pour faire réagir mione »

-« mais bien sûr Harry , on te croit qui voudrait de la chauves-souris qu'est Rogue ?

Il n'y eu aucune aucune réponse à par des rires .

Hermione eu un élan de pitié envers son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : il avait perdu la petite flammes en lui , la personne qui vous fait toute oublié: vos problèmes votre vie ... quand elle n'est plus là ...

Hermione ressenti un vide dans sa poitrine , comment pouvez elle parler comme ça de l'amour ...et surtout le défendre lui ? Elle devenait complètement folles .

Elle sortie pour rejoindre son premier cour de la journée : défenses contre les forces du mal avec Rogue .

Hermione arriva rapidement au niveau de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal , qu'elle que élèves était déjà la .

Elle commença à lire son manuel quand une voix l'interpella :

-« Granger , tu me fatigue mais bon MISSJESAISTOUT un jour MISSJESAISTOUT toujours! »

-Malfoy , Malfoy dit elle en soupirant s'est pas que je n'aime pas entendre ta DOUCE voix à mon oreille mais ... aurait tu l'obligeance de fermer se qui te serre dé bouche , tu pollues mon airs !

-sale sang de bourb

-salle mangemort

-fausse sorcière

-faut cue !

-Mes t'es vraiment débile par Morgane

\- moi s'est Hermione et pas Morgane de plus je trouve que au niveau de la baisse d'intelligence t'es pas mal non plus hein !

Il allait répondre quand le professeur arriva :

-Rentrer en classe dit il froidement -ce professeur brebrebre , il fait toujours autant froid dans le dos -

Tout les élèves allèrent à leur place mais :

\- Ne vous assoyaient pas , nous allons faire des duels pour évaluer votre niveaux donc dehors !

Tout les élèves étaient inquiets tout le monde se souvenait des cours duels de deuxième année : un vrai massacre .

Les duels se passaient plus tôt bien jusqu'à :

-Mr Potter et ... Mr Malfoy prenait place !

-Harry fait attention lui demanda t'elle

\- ne t'inquiète pas mione j'ai battu le plus grand mage noir alors lui ... il n'y aura aucun problème .

Il se détacha de l'étreinte de son amie pour aller sur la piste , quant à Malfoy il y était déjà .

-Près ? Goooo

Le combats commença : Harry attaqua le premier , il lui lança un Incarcerem que Draco évita aisément .

Malfoy laissa Le survivant attaquer à sa guise , lui ne faisait que se défendre avec de simple protegeo.

Mais au bout d'un certain temps on voyait qu'Harry commençait à fatiguer, bien sûr ,son adversaire ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer sa faiblesse .

-Bah alors Potter on est fatigué

-Tais toi Malfoy et attaque pour que l'on puisse voir se que tu vaux enfin si tu vaux qu'elle que chose bien sûr . Dit il sarcastiquement

\- Tu veux voir se que je vaux alors ... il se tourna vers les autres élèves en regardant arnieusement les amie de son adversaire ... alors s'est partie !

Elle le vrai combat commença enfin .

Draco attaquait , r'attaquait sans cesse ne laissant aucune chance à son adversaire de se protéger.

Ses mouvement était extrêmement gracieux :on avait la net impression qu'il tenait à peine sa baguette .

Mais ça une seul personne sans rendi compte (que la baguette lui était presque inutile et )

que le combat allait trop loin ...

Harry était à présent à terre et désarmé .

Draco allait lâché un sectumsempra quand une tornade brune se mit devant Harry : pour le protéger.

-Cela suffit Malfoy , il ne faut pas blesser son adversaire juste le désarmer !

\- ôte toi de mon chemin sang de bourb... ou tu en subira les conséquences

\- Non

-Quoi

-non je ne bougerai pas

\- Alors sacrum...!

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un rétrocessus bien calculer

qui le fit voler deux mètres plus loin .

-Alors tu veux jouer à ça dit il en se relevant

-Tu es muette maintenant ...

-expeliarmus crièrent t'il en même tant

Hermione nu pas le temps d'éviter le sort que déjà sa baguette vola a l'autre bout du terrain tous comme celle de Draco .

Mais au milieu de se champs de bataille , Harry était toujours à terre quand une voix le rappela à l'ordre :

-Sors Harry ! Ordonna la voix

Sans se faire attendre il quitta le terrain avant de se faire blesser par ces fous furieux .

Les deux adolescent restant étaient désarmer mais se n'ai pas pour si peu que le combat cessa .

Draco fit des mouvements avec ses mains : des flammes jaillirent !

Hermione fit de même mais de l'eau sortie à la place du feu .

Les élèves étaient fascinés et certain avait peurs de ses sorciers pratiquant la magie sans baguette .

Tandis que les sorts fusaient de droite à gauche , un élèves harcelé son professeur pour faire cesser le combat mais le directeur de Serpentard était totalement indifférent à ses gérémiade de gamin .

-Alors comme ça Granger tu fais de la magie sans baguette ?

-Nan genre je n'avait pas remarqué

-Claudio cria Draco

Mais Hermione contra l'attaque en l'esquivant et en se lançant un invisibilis .

-Tu te cache Granger ?

Pas de réponse

-Tu as peur ricana t'il

Cependant Hermione de l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se jetta littéralement sur lui en commençant un corps à corps .

Coups de pied , coups de poing , esquive voilà leur programme !

Chacun esquivait les attaques de l'autre , comme si tout avait été planifié.

Une personne extérieur aurait pu facilement penser que les deux élèves dansés .

Draco allait lui lançait un doloris quand il tomba au sol pertrifié sans aucune raison , Hermione voulu profiter de l'occasion pour lancer un munitos mais trop tard le néant l'aspirait , elle aussi .


End file.
